


A Moment Worth Smiling For

by Dreamcatcher3



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: 5 + 1: Five times Tony showed how caring he is and one time someone showed how much they care for Tony.
Relationships: Tony Stark/T'Challa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1266
Collections: Fluff and Feels, Tony Stark Defense Squad I, Tony Stark is more than a doormat





	A Moment Worth Smiling For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Been Waiting to Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196849) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> I love dls's story so much I made an accompany piece to it

**One**

Tony was familiar with having guards around him, though it was not to the same extent as the Dora Milaje. He would be lying if he didn't want to fawn all over them and check out their outfits and weapons; he always had a weakness for strong, independent women that could kick ass, because they weren't influenced or swayed by any outside source like money or fame. If they liked you, it was because they saw something good in you.

Of course the engineer knew better than to treat them any different than he would anyone else, and so he squashed the fanboy side of him every time he met with the king. He accepted their presence with ease, knowing full well how important it was to all the Wakandans in attendance that they be present; he always kept FRIDAY present, his watch gauntlet, and the iron man bracelets, so he fully understood the need for the Milaje to be around at all times.

When he got the chance he would offer to them, as well as the king, anything he himself was getting;water, food, coffee, it didn't matter. He would express his respect to them all with simple gestures.

When assassins interrupted one meeting, he put himself between King T'Chaka and them, repulsor at the ready, until the Dora Milaje were able to step in. He followed their lead - they had more experience with thwarting attempted murderers, and had a more effective teamwork than one man could do that made following Okoye's command the most responsible response. It also gave him a chance to fanboy over them, even cheering for Ayo when she landed an amazing back kick in a midair twist. Tony had to fight down a blush of embarrassment when it was all over, but it was worth it to see the royal guards kick ass (he may or may not have had watched the recording FRIDAY made several times later that night with a huge bowl of popcorn).

Of course his admiration for them exploded from there, now having personally witnessed them in action, and so he made sure to always have a good word for them, even if it was just a subtle change in hairstyles that he complimented.

Tony made sure to keep treating them with respect they deserved.

And when King T'Chaka died, he made sure to keep an eye on the new king and the Dora Milaje, and offer up comfort as they rapidly had to adjust to the loss. He gained further respect for the people of Wakanda, and promised himself to give his silent support whenever the opportunity arose.

**Two**

With each device made and passed the prototype phase, Tony would make a recording for anyone who jailbroke them; he knew it had to happen, because some of the best learning was done through diving into the depths of technical marvel, and Stark items were technical marvels. He wouldn't punish them for wanting to gain knowledge, he knew he had all the patents on his creations, but would instead leave messages to show how impressed he was with them and offer them to get in touch. If someone could jailbreak his devices, then the logical thing was for them to come work at Stark Industries.

He had several of them he was proud of, and made sure they all had their unique feel, but always ending with praises, a desire for them to get in touch, and with some ridiculous sign-off. If Tony could not give them a ridiculous nickname, he was going to use ridiculous sign-offs.

"Hmmm?" He says looking up over the rim of his coffee cup, his elbows propped on the granite countertop as FRIDAY records his latest video. "Well hello gorgeous. Wasn't expecting to see you. Not that I'm complaining" Tony gives a wink. "How about next time though, instead of breaking in, you call so we can make things more official?" Tony finishes off his coffee before straightening up. "Good job getting past the codes. Don't hesitate to get in touch. Take care, Polar Bear."

When FRIDAY tells him the recorder was off, he lets out a sigh. "Was that good, Fry? Should I redo it?"

"No, boss. I'm sure whoever sees it will enjoy it immensely."

"Thanks baby girl." He pours himself another cup of coffee before heading for the elevator to head to his workshop. "I got a great idea for a Stark Watch."

"Can we use 'See you next time, Porcupine?' for the next video?"

"Sure." He chuckles. "Whatever you want."

**Three**

It would be a lie to say Tony's eyes didn't light up when he saw all the children. Children were typically kind, seeing you for you, unless adults in their life influenced them too much and caused them to be cruel. To compare someone and themselves to a made up standard of perfection. Really, the only person one should have to be better than is their past self, and even then that wasn't really necessary.

Tony also loved children because they haven't started believing that there were things they couldn't do. If they wanted to be a princess ballerina astronaut they very well could be. The possibilities are endless in the mind of a child. They were also interested in everything, which is why he dragged some of his kid friendly inventions around Wakanda as T'Challa showed Rhodey and him around. Tony even learned Xhosa so he could speak with them because he knew many of the children wouldn't have started learning English; while he knew it was not their first language, he knew it was close enough that they would be able to understand him.

"The programming in this device is simple," he tells the children gathered around him, and ignoring his best friend in his comments on how Tony was an overgrown child, "it scans the area for life so the New Avengers can go save them." He pushes a button on it and watches the hologram map pop up and start showing every life form within a mile radius. "But it could be used for other things too if the code is changed or added on to."

"Like finding water?" A boy around the age of eight asks him. "Or vibranium?"

"Yes it could." He grins. "It just takes a mind to see the potential an item has and the desire and will to make it come true." Tony grabs his bag and pours random items out of it that he gave the name of _mechanical tinker toys_ , and encourages the children to see the possibilities and build. (And if Tony later took those ideas and masterpieces and added the circuitry and programs needed to make it possible before giving them back to the kids with promises of teaching them how to code another day, well that was his business.)

He also made sure to stress that accomplishments don't determine worth. The engineer also told them that a person can't change the world if they do not understand it, so they should pay attention to the world around them, even if they just started at home. "Some of the best inventions I ever made was by seeing what was needed and then making it. Sometimes even improving or changing what was already available. So if any of you see another way to use a Stark Industries product, I encourage you to go ahead and make it into something more."

**Four**

To say he was surprised to find artificial intelligence in Wakanda would have been an understatement. Tony wasn't sure why he was still surprised by what Wakanda could do, but he just hadn't pictured meeting an AI that wasn't his own making. No one ever spoke of them, and T'Challa had seemed like Dum-E was a wonder, and yet here he was face to code with an AI.

"So you're an AI?" He asks as he examines the small metal sphere that had glowing designs engraved on its surface. 

"Yes, Dr. Stark. My name is Ende Kahru." The orb lights glow as it answers him back. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. May I ask about your source of power and how advanced you are, or is that too personal. Feel free to decline answering."

"I'm not sure I understand "personal", and my programming does not deny me from telling you." Ende went on to continue to tell the mechanic how he works, his coding, and how long he has existed for (apparently only slightly older than FRIDAY).

Once all his questions have been answered, Tony pulls out his phone "Ende, I have someone I think you would like to meet. Maybe you two can learn from one another." He types in a sequence and FRIDAY takes over the Iron Man armor and walks over. "Ende meet FRIDAY. FRIDAY, Ende. No spilling top secrets, okay kids?" 

"Of course boss."

"Yes, Dr. Stark."

Tony takes the moment to watch Friday pick Ende up and smiles fondly, knowing the two were communicating and exploring on a plane no human could reach, before heading out to tell Rhodey how his baby girl was making new friends. And later on, he will introduce Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers to the new AI, especially Dum-E. Tony just needed to warn King Kitty Cat of their destructive capabilities……..he should probably warn the entire country. For their own safety.

(Can his sweet, clumsy robot break an entire country?)

**Five**

Tony worked hard to fix the problems of the Accords, especially because with most of the Avengers being fugitives made it harder for him to pull sway on what heroes need. They didn't see him as an expert even though he was one of the first modern superheros when he couldn't get his team under control. The only thing that kept him going was the fact he was always a futurist that desired to protect the world. He refused to leave the world worse off for those who took up the hero mantle after him. If the Accords bound them so badly in regulations and such, there would either be a spike in vigilanties that skirted between right and wrong, or a complete crash of people stepping up to be heroes. Afterall, they were people willingly to sign a blank check that stated "up to and including my life" for no other reason but the hope to make the world just a bit safer. 

He had a lot of respect for the people who choose to put themselves between those they protect and whatever threat comes their way. Whether it be the superheros, the military, first responders, healthcare workers, or a call center operator, he respected them all. No one whose job means life or death of another can go without being affected in some way, and yet they continue to do it day it in and day out. They were worthy of respect and admiration.

So Tony continued fighting to fix the Accords. Superheros were an unprecedented group, and as a person who has some experience as one (though didn't feel himself worthy of the title), and with all the power beheld to the Stark name, he would help shape it. He would ensure that no one would fear taking up the cause but will also understand that they can't just do whatever they wished. They will have to answer to someone, but will also have those people at their backs if things went wrong.

He would protect those like Peter Parker who believes if you are capable of doing good, then you should do it. Would protect people like Logan who did many things he wasn't proud of for the sake of his country. And he would protect people like T'Challa who looked at the world as extended family and sought to help them. Anyone who looked around and said "I know I can help, so I'm going to help", for them Tony will fight for. He will use all the skills he learned from being in the limelight and keeping a company in the green to do so.

Him understanding the language of subterfuge, manipulation, and deciphering the unsaid for what it truly was, was a set of skills he honed and perfected in his almost fifty years of life. Even more than that, he learned to play the game right back so he could achieve most, if not all, his goals. The genius even learned to make it seem like he was compromising so he can gain leverage somewhere else. Politics may not have been among the original skill set, but things he learned from dealing with Howard, Stane, and the SI board, he redesigned so he was soon a master of it too. 

Anthony Stark would not go down without a fight, and not without making a brighter future for others.

After all, he was Iron Man.

Thankfully though, he also had people like T'Challa in his corner and supporting him in his quest to fix the Accords and see a better future for all. People like the king made him feel like his visions were achievable.

(It didn't hurt either that the younger man was kind, understanding, caring, respectful, a good listener, handsome, and so many other wonderful things.)

**Plus One**

Tony didn't know what to say when he found out after the fact that the ex-Avengers had been escorted out of Wakanda by not only the Dora Milaje, but many warriors in the other tribes. Even the Jabari tribe had seen them off, including M'Baku. He wasn't sure if they feared the rogues causing problems or if they had worn out their welcome.

Truth be told, Tony felt like it was a mixture of the two. And maybe something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on just what it was. He would have to ask after the celebration being held that night as T'Challa said he (and many of the royals and leaders) would have the following day off from all their duties, and would have time to show him more of Wakanda. He also promised to answer any and all questions if Tony would only just wait until after the celebration to ask them. The knowing smile he got, let the genius know that the king knew just what his promise meant and just how much Tony couldn't give up the opportunity to get all the questions he possessed answered. It let him know, he knew Tony would take up the challenge.

So that night found the engineer in a blue pin-striped suit with a soft gold tie, sitting in a seat with the king on one side and Shuri and the queen mother on T'Challa's other side. He looked around as subtly as possible to see where Rhodey was (apparently flirting it up with a Milaje), Peter and Harley (on the other side of Shuri), Vision (with a group of children), and even Everett Ross (who was with some of the tribal leaders). A smile flitted across his lips when he saw how at home everyone seemed. However, it seemed like they knew something he didn't and he wasn't okay with that.

"Why am I the only one asked to be in a suit?" He whispers to T'Challa.

"Because you look good in a suit." The man gives a chuckle and looks Tony up and down. "Very handsome."

He scoffs even though he feels himself blush. "That isn't a real answer, kitty cat. Don't try to distract me with flirting."

"That was barely flirting." He leans closer. "Trust me. When I flirt, you won't be able to focus on anything else. Only me." 

Tony's eyes dart down to the king's mouth, and he licks his own.

Another chuckle leaves the Black Panther, before he pulls away. "We still have the celebration to go."

"Right. Right." Tony clears his throat and turns his attention to the front. It would still be a few minutes before the party started, but he could see all the different tribes in their beautiful clothing and equally amazing gear. He was also able to see the priests, abd some war dogs where also in attendance. It was truly a huge turn out (more than he ever held), but still many were out around the country making sure to protect the borders, tend to the animals, and so on. Tony took comfort in knowing they will have half the day off tomorrow with their own celebrations taking place.

Soon dancers from each of the five tribes took center stage, chanting a chant that was probably as old as the country. He wasn't able to make out all of it, but he was able to get the idea of it, and found it rather beautiful.

_The family grows today_

_We welcome the newest member_

_Today we build a bond of hearts_

_Connect their life with ours_

_Today a path is opened_

_Together we promise we will walk it with them_

The dancers come to a stand still as priests take the center, the one in the middle holding a black clay bowl, another with a statue of Bast, and the third with the symbol for Wakanda.

"Today we celebrate a life joining ours!" The priest with the bowl speaks, and the others lift their items into the air . "A life we vow to protect like our own! We shall share their path! A family forever!" 

Cheers fill the air, fists, staffs, and other weapons rise in the air. Feet stomp in praise, in honor, in joy. The dancers move around again, bodies twisting this way and that, until each are back with their own tribe. A song is also going through the crowd but is hard to hear over everything else.

The noise fades off but keeps to a level and beat of a beating heart, when the two outer ones kneel down, their items held more centered to their body.

"Come the leaders who welcome the new life into their tribe! Come show them who their family is!"

The Merchant tribe's elder join them, and in her hand is some blue cloth and a type of necklace resting on top. "The Merchant tribe welcomes the newest member and gifts him a tagelmust and a talhakimt so all may know the family he belongs to." The merchant tribe members let out a cheer. She moves off to the side and the border tribe's elder moves forward. 

"We welcome the new life into the border tribe and give him a Basotho blanket so all may know who his family is and so we can offer protection through it should we not be around."

Cheers are heard once again, and this continues through all five tribes.

_"The Mining tribe offers this bracelet and our metal so he may know of his family and so we can encourage their creativity."_

_"The River tribe welcomes the new family member, and offers this crocodile arm band, so all may know the family he belongs to and so he may know we all will protect him."_

_"We Jabari offer this carved pendant of Hanuman to our new member so the god may watch over him and protect his heart as we vow to do."_

Tony was amazed by how all the tribes vowed family ties to this person, and wondered if one of the royal family members was expecting. He didn't understand who else could bring all of the various groups together like this.

His attention is drawn to T'Challa as the king goes to stand in the middle. "I, King of Wakanda, and leader of the Panther tribe and the War Dogs offer this new member kimoyo beads." He holds the item up. "Princess Shuri and the other scientists have changed them to work in a singular band and can be accessed through the screen. They honor the new member with innovation and promise their help." He pulls out a pendant pin. "The War Dogs offer this pin so he may be identified anywhere and all will support and protect him if he activates it."

Okoye joins him. "The Dora Milaje cannot offer up weapons, but vow to protect him as we would the royal family." She double taps the ground and all Milaje do the Wakanda greeting in time with her. With a nod she is off to take on her guard duty again.

"I, T'Challa, offer him a place with my family! I, King of Wakanda, offer him a place among our country!" Everyone cheers loudly in agreement, it was almost deafening.

"All of Wakanda agrees! This life is one of us!" The two kneeling priests stand up and the main priest raises his bowl high into the air. "We welcome you Anthony Stark! Come partake in the sacred waters of Wakanda and seal your connection with us!"

And what was Tony to do but go and drink the water as his old family cheered right along with his new one.


End file.
